Alright Remove Your Shirt
by Stormy Wind
Summary: Yashiro and Kanae run into each other and find out they have the same goal. Pair up Ren and Kyoko. Oneshot. Read to see the results of their plan! RenxKyoko, slight YashiroxKanae


Alright first thing is first, I don't own Skip Beat or the characters. This is not my first time writing but I don't wish to share anymore about the matter. This fic was originally supposed to be a 175 word drabble about winter for a contest... so much for that idea. Anyway this is just a one shot I will not add anymore to it except maybe a small sequel for a YashiroxKanae pairing. Now to the story.

* * *

It was midday when Kanae ran into Yashiro, literally. Papers scattered across the LME office floor and Kanae quickly dropped to her knees trying to sort the papers out. Yashiro joined her on the floor and helped out until he ran across a page titled "Kyoko x Ren Love Plan." 

"You too huh?" He joked, laughing as she snatched the paper from his hand and grumbled. He choked down his laughter as they stood, "You know, I can help you with that. I was planning something of my own," He grinned as he fixed his glasses.

"Tell me more, glasses-boy." She said showing slight interest.

"Well I was thinking..."

-Fishy-

Kyoko sighed as she changed out of her costume and then rubbed her aching back. She yawned and looked to the clock before completely freaking out.

"NOO! I promised Moko-san I'd meet her at the park in 10 minutes!"

She grabbed her bulky jacket and her purse before rushing out of the studio and into a cab.

In less then 4 minutes she was at the park, tipping the scarred-for-life taxi driver. "Sorry for the trouble!" she smiled only to watch him speed away as quick as possible.

"Kyoko-san, over here!" Kanae waved her over to a bench. Kyoko ran over to her and sat down.

"Ello Moko-san how are you today."

"Fine, I actually got a break from that new drama I told you about, and I ran into Yashiro-san at LME, he seemed kinda frantic and said that Ren was going through a lot of stress lately. Kyoko maybe you should try to cheer him up." Kanae held a calm face through all of this but she was starting to seriously thank her acting abilities, what she really wanted to tell Kyoko was much more blunt and would scare the poor girl away from men for life.

Kyoko nodded at Kanae's suggestion but wondered as to how she'd go about it. "What should I do for him Moko-san?"

"Cook for sure cause everyone loves your food, but maybe you could do something else for him, Kyoko, maybe..." She leaned towards Kyoko and whispered something in her ear.

"What?! But I'd... He'd... That might be too stress relieving Moko-san!" Kyoko blushed at the thought of doing what she'd said.

"Kyoko-san if you heard what Yashiro-san said you'd realize he needs it."

"But.. why not someone else? I know how, but I just..." Her face was beet red.

"Kyoko-san just think it over I'm sure you'll do want you think is best," with that Kanae grinned and walked away towards the bush and trees next to the lake.

"Well?" Yashiro asked and the added to his question, "Will she do it?"

"She better! I'll kick that dense little girl in the head if she..." Kanae made motions showing what she'd do to Kyoko, Yashiro watched her with amusement and laughed. "What's so funny glasses! Woah!" She lost her balance as her foot got caught in a root sending her straight into Yashiro's chest which in turn made him slam backwards into the ground, his glasses flying off with the impact.

"Ow..." he muttered as he rubbed his head with his free arm his other one stuck in between himself and Kanae. Kanae blushed, but she just laid there, her head tilted away from Yashiro's sight as she enjoyed his warmth.

'No I won't do it' she thought, but she knew it was too late, the feeling of longing and the other 'L' implanting itself inside her heart and mind.

"Umm Kanae-san?" He blushed as well as he tried to see her on his chest, but he could only see a blurred image of her hair without his glasses.

"W-what?" she asked nervously.

"I need my glasses."

-Fishy-

After a very awkward situation in the park, Yashiro set out to do his part for the couple-to-be.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" That caught him of guard.

"I don't know what you mean, Ren-san" Yashiro answered smiling.

"What are you having Kyoko do this time? You really need to stop playing match maker," Ren answered. He'd said that Yashiro should stop, but many times he found that he loved it when Yashiro would talk Kyoko into visiting him. He quickly focused on something else before he got lost in his memories of being around her, being able to hold her... 'NO!' he childed his mind.

"Anyway I cleared out everything in your schedule from 6pm tonight to 1pm tomorrow, so I think you should take a relaxing break and get rid of some of your _tension_ and _stress."_

"Oi, one of these days you're going to realize that matchmaking doesn't always work," he shook his head.

"Yes and I look forward to that day, but until then I'm determined to keep trying." Yashiro smirked and Ren just sighed.

"Alright well I'm guessing back to work till six huh?"

"Yup."

-Fishy-

Kyoko stood in front of Ren's apartment and and lightly tapped her fist against the door.

1...

2...

3...

4...

BAM! BAM! BAM! "Tsuruga-san!" BAM! BAM! B...

"What are you doing here Kyoko-san?" Ren asked already knowing the answer.

"I heard you'd been very stressed as of late and..."

"Come in." He answered easily opening the door more for her to enter. Kyoko could already feel the blood rush to her cheeks 'Am I really going to...' her thoughts were interrupted as she was instantly shoved against a wall and penned there by Ren Tsuruga himself.

"I know it was you who did it." Ren's eyes flashed anger as he stared her down

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear, what did she do for this side of Ren to show? "What?" was all she could say.

"I trusted you! And Dammit! Why?" Now the great and scary Ren seemed near tears like he was torn between two things inside.

Kyoko suddenly figured it out or so she thought 'he's talking about Bo! But how'd he find out?' "I... I'm sorry, I just hated seeing you like that." She answered tears brimming her eyes.

His grip tightened as he became only mere inches from her lips, "I didn't want you to kill for my love, Satsura, but I know it's my fault for making you think it was alright..." He leaned forward almost touching the confused and frightened Kyoko's lips and then he stopped 1 inch away from contact just to whisper his last line. "I love you."

Kyoko lost control, even after realizing it wasn't her he was really talking to, just hearing those three words from him made her drop all guards and demons and lean forward gracing his warm lips with her own. Her eyes flashed closed numbing her from the outside world and making all of her attention go into her lips against his, her body against his, her heart against his.

Ren's eyes widened at first, he couldn't believe that the little joke he'd pulled had got him the kiss he'd been begging for, but then just as fast as the shock entered, it'd left. He leaned forward as well, deepening the kiss, letting himself go and showing her part of himself little by little, as his arms circled around her and pulled her closer.

Kyoko was in heaven but she knew it needed to end, and soon if she didn't want to get swallowed whole by the odd scene and become a permanent character. They both pulled away reluctantly.

"Well, that was what was supposed to happen Kyoko but I didn't know you had read"_Loving Bullet_(not a real story that I know of)"" Ren laughed trying to rid them of the awkwardness in the air.

Kyoko blushed, "Uh yeah... I recognized it during your second line... Heh heh..." Kyoko knew that Ren knew it was a lie, but she knew that even though he knew she lied, he'd be fine since it'd release the tension in the air and... ugh never think like that again. Kyoko shook off the twisting thoughts and grabbed the groceries she'd brought for his dinner.

Ren just watched her, gently smiling as he rubbed his thumb across his own lips, feeling her warmth still lingering, he owed Yashiro BIG!

"Kyoko, do you need any help?" He asked looking for an excuse to be near her, unaware that she wanted near him as well.

"Umm..." She paused looking for something he could do that'd require him to be next to her, "You could peel the vegetables and set the table." She answered. She was glad when he smiled and nodded.

Kyoko relaxed and went to work with both her hands and mind. Her hands focused on chopping and mixing the contents, while she used her mind to figure everything out.

'I swore to myself that I'd never love again but... Ren, is just... Ren is... special to me, he's deeper in my heart than Sho, and I didn't even see myself placing him there... Well I didn't until that kiss... Maybe if I do what Moko-san suggested then... I've got to try.'

-Fishy-

Dinner wasn't strange like they thought it'd be, instead they discussed different topics and even were daring enough to talk to each other about the scene Ren had acted out from a new drama offer he'd gotten... It surprised Kyoko when she found out he didn't take it. She'd asked why, and he explained that the one scene he'd acted out with her, he just couldn't do it with some airhead stranger. She'd blushed then, knowing full well that apparently she wasn't just an airhead stranger to Ren. After dinner, Kyoko washed the dishes telling Ren to just go relax when he tried to help.

After 20 minutes she was finally done with the dishes, meaning she had nothing else to keep her from trying out what Kanae had told her to do. Reluctantly, she fished out the rose oil she'd bought for 'it' and walked over to Ren who was watching the Television.

"Tsuruga-san," She addressed him with a voice barely above a whisper, he looked up and turned of the T.V. signaling to her to continue, "Erm... Cou-could we go to y-your room, Tsuruga-san."

Ren just blinked at her but inside he was screaming, 'Just what did you tell her Yashiro! I'll kill you!'

"I... I didn't mean for it to sound like that... It's just there's something I wanna do for you Tsuruga-san," they both blushed. Ren stood and silently followed her to his room, his face was calm but his mind was in nervous panic.

"Alright remove your shirt," without word he did so. Kyoko almost lost control again just seeing his chest, she pinched the bridge of her nose a few times and relaxed before continuing on, "Ok, now lay down in the middle of the bed on your stomach and relax."

Ren finally thought that it'd be fine, how wrong he was. Kyoko crawled over to him with the oil container in one hand, and then in one swift move she strattled Ren and had already gone to work, attacking his tensed muscles with the oil.

He was turning to jello he could swear it, or he would've turned to jello had she not been sitting on his back with a skirt on. He could feel 'that' rub against him and it took all of his self control not to just jump the poor girl. Dropping all thought he tried to focus on just her hands nothing else, and in result he fell asleep.

Kyoko yawned and leaned down to his ear, "Do you feel bette..." She dropped like a rock next to him, her body and mind worn down and out.

-Fishy-

Ren's nose nuzzled something soft as he tried to sleep in a bit more. He tightened his arms and legs around his 'pillow' (sleeping Kyoko) as he suppressed a yawn. One sleep filled eye unwillingly peeked open to see nothing but a dirty blonde blob, he shifted his head and saw that it was Kyoko and then laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Wait...

His eyes shot open, fully awake now. He looked at the sleeping teen and saw exactly what type of troublesome position he was in. If he moved the wrong way and she woke up he'd be dead, and if he faked sleep... He didn't know but it had to be better than death.

And then all thoughts died as Kyoko shifted in his arms and was soon face-to-face with him.

His breath hitched in his throat and he had only one thought for the fairy-loving-demon-harboring-psychopath-girl.

'She's... gorgeous'

It could have been the sun kissing her face just right, it could have been that he was still asleep, but he knew that it was his love for her that made her so heart-pullingly-captivating.

And as if she had heard his thoughts, she opened her eyes briefly, yet long enough to tilt her head in perfect alignment and kiss him, murmuring before she went back to sleep, "Ren-kun."

He could swear that if anyone asked, his heart had skipped a beat as the simple girl-no- woman in his arms said his name.

* * *

R&R please 

StormyWind


End file.
